Sasuke's collection
by fangirlandiknowit
Summary: Naruto finds Sasuke's hidden collection of yaoi. Reading makes him question how straight he really is, and Sasuke certainly doesn't mind! This contains yaoi, boyxboy! Third chapter added:D
1. Chapter 1

So this oneshot is dedicated to my very nice friend with a very nice name, who had a very unlucky day today. (Seriously, what the hell?) Hope you get better soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And the yaoi referred to I came up with myself, if it happens to exist in reality then I definitely don't own those either. I do own a Totoro backpack though and I like to hug it.

Warnings: Well, you know what M means right? Perhaps some out of characteredness, but seriously if they were in character I would be writing the real manga...

* * *

Naruto was lying down on Sasuke's bed, reading one of his best friend's manga books. Sasuke had such a nice, large bed with lots of pillows, perfect for reading. The blue sheets and black pillows just lacked some orange, but Naruto had learnt how to compromise. He glanced over at Sasuke, the dark-haired teen sitting by his desk immersed in a text on his computer, probably for school. The bastard was such a nerd sometimes. Wait scratch that – the bastard was such a nerd _all_ the time. He went back to the manga and read a few more pages. Why Sasuke had yaoi mangas he didn't know, and the funniest part was that he hadn't even noticed Naruto finding them! Apparently Sasuke thought that the top shelf behind lexicons and history books was a good hiding place (and it probably was considering Naruto hadn't found them before during their years as best friends) but Naruto had been bored and decided to look at every book in the raven's possession. And he found a huge amount of yaoi! Well, Naruto didn't know the term yaoi from before but since it read 'yaoi manga' on the cover he figured it was called that. He already knew that Sasuke was gay – it was really obvious after all – and at first he had snickered at the thought of Sasuke reading romantic stories about gay people. But then he noticed the mature rating, and had decided to look one of them through. He had almost fallen off the chair he was standing on, but Sasuke hadn't noticed. So Naruto put the scary book back and figured he'd do something else. But then a thought struck him – Sasuke always claimed that he didn't watch porn, so maybe this was his porn? Like the Playboy magazines Kiba had a collection of (Naruto didn't dare to have any of those at home because his mother would most likely find them and kill him). And since Naruto's natural state was curious, he decided to take a look at Sasuke's porn. After all, he'd never really thought about Sasuke and sex in the same sentence before, the bastard was just so nonsexual to him. And since they were best friends Naruto thought he was entitled to know things like this. He didn't have any trouble telling Sasuke about some good porn he'd seen, even though Sasuke always made a disgusted face and disapproving noises. And Sasuke had always refused to talk about his sexual preferences. He claimed that as a straight guy, Naruto didn't really want to know. And maybe he was right, but right now Naruto very much wanted to know. So he took three of the manga and proceeded to lie down on the bed and read. The first story was actually pretty cute, with only some kissing in it. The hyper-active blond surprisingly liked it. The second one was more perverted, with two sex scenes. It was rather fascinating to read those parts, he'd never thought about gay sex before. Why should he have? But it was really strange to see one guy so submissive (it was a very exaggerated uke in this one) and strangely… hot. He blushed. It shouldn't, but the thought of maybe having a guy underneath him instead was a little arousing. He convinced himself that it was because the guy resembled a girl. Although it was hard to make that parallel when the guy was riding the other one, his cock very prominently drawn in the picture. Anyway, the funny part was that in both mangas so far one guy had been extremely submissive to the other one. So the question was which one Sasuke saw himself as. Naruto almost laughed at the thought of a blushing, moaning Sasuke begging to be taken, but then realized that the thought of his best friend being the dominant one was even weirder. Sasuke might seem like the kind of guy that always took charge, but he wasn't. He much preferred just following Naruto around (well, Naruto had to convince him first) or being by himself. He wasn't as meek as the guy in the manga, but still. He was just too thin and… cute. Or something like that. Well, that's what he had been thinking as he had glanced at Sasuke, and now he turned his focus onto the third book. It was the one that had almost made him fall off the chair. It was so kinky! The uke in the story was really poor, and accidentally broke the rich seme's phone (the seme was his boss). And as payment the boss forced him to do all kinds of 'sexual services'. Again, so kinky! There was bondage and toys and lots of explicit pictures. And the worst part was that Naruto found it pretty hot. He closed his eyes and imagined himself and Sasuke instead of the characters. And Sasuke looked hot like that. With a yelp he shot up into a sitting position, staring wide-eyed at the scary book. What the hell was this book doing to him? Making him like gay porn?!

"What are you doing dobe" came an irritated voice from Sasuke's direction. He hadn't turned around yet. Naruto wasn't sure what to do. So he did like he usually did – told the truth.

"I was just reading this manga I found in your bookcase."

"Hn" was Sasuke's uninterested reply.

"It's called 'Love Slave'. It's really interesting!" Naruto said with an innocent grin, as if he hadn't just been reading Sasuke's porn. Sasuke had frozen in chock. He slowly turned around, seeing Naruto lazily wave the mature-rated book at him. He slowly closed his eyes and swallowed, before opening them again.

"There's a reason those were hidden" he bit out through gritted teeth.

"Oh come on teme, you know you can talk with me about anything right? And if you wanna talk about your fantasies of being tied up, blind-folded and fucked up the ass while you beg your master for more, then I'm right here to listen to you." His grin now threatened to split his face in two. But Sasuke didn't react the way he wanted him to. He just narrowed his eyes dangerously, and stood up from the chair. As he walked towards his blond idiot for a best friend, in a graceful and obviously seducing way, he purred (yes purred!):

"And what, exactly, makes you think I'm bottom, Na-ru-to." By now he had reached the side of the bed, and observed Naruto coolly. Naruto had to struggle to explain his reasoning.

"Um, well, you know, cause you're kinda cute and, uh, thin, and uh, not so tall?"

"I'm taller than you" Sasuke replied, again in that silky deep voice. Maybe Naruto needed to revise his thinking of Sasuke as submissive, because now he had climbed onto the bed, crawled over to Naruto and was currently leaning over him, staring into his eyes with a mocking expression. And it looked pretty dominant to him.

"Poor little straight guy, thinking that being gay automatically equals being unmanly and only liking to 'take it up the ass'. But you know," and here his voice lowered to a husky whisper, "it takes two to have sex right? Even between guys. Which means one guy has to fuck the other." He now leaned in closer, breathing into Naruto's red ear, letting way too much of his body press against Naruto's. "And there's also such a thing as switching, and being able to enjoy both." He leaned back up, and picked up the book that had fallen out of Naruto's hand. "And _this_" he said, waving the book the same way the blond had done earlier, "is porn. Not necessarily something I want to try." He got off the bed, returning to his computer and putting the book down beside him, leaving a very flustered and confused Naruto on his bed. When Naruto had calmed down a little, he glared at Sasuke's back. That bastard, making him blush like that when he wasn't even gay! And even if he was there was no way he would be the uke! Just no! With a determined look set in his eyes, he rose from the bed and stalked over to Sasuke's large bookcase. He again climbed onto the chair, and proceeded to take out every yaoi manga that Sasuke had in his collection. Sasuke noticed this, and sighed.

"What the hell are you doing you moron?" Naruto didn't answer, just let the books fall down on the floor, and once he was done he hopped down as well and picked them all up before carrying them to the bed. Sasuke simply watched. He was used to Naruto's crazy antics and stupid ideas, and how he always interpreted stuff in a completely surprising way. Such an idiot.

"Seriously, don't tell me you are going to read all those?" he asked, in a slightly disbelieving tone.

"I'll just be quiet then" was the answer he received, as Naruto flopped down onto the bed again, grabbed the closest book and started reading. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, have fun reading my porn then" he said, turning his focus back onto his computer.

A couple of hours later, as he had finished all of his homework and a large portion of Naruto's as well (if the dobe failed high school it would fall on Sasuke's shoulders to tutor him, and since that was extremely annoying it was much more simple to just do his assignments and then force him to pass at least some of his tests), he turned around in his chair to look at said idiot who had actually managed to be quiet this whole time. He expected him to have fallen asleep, but to his surprise he found that he was still reading intently, the pile of books on his right side containing the already read books surprisingly large. If only he could study the way he read porn.

"It's really that good?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto jumped in surprise and dropped the book, called 'In your arms'. It was one of Sasuke's personal favorites. The perfect mixture of plot and smut.

"Jeez you scared me! And, it's not so much good as… um… interesting."

"Yeah, right. Wanna make dinner?" Naruto nodded fervently at this question and shot up from the bed, pouting and holding a hand to his stomach.

"Man I'm sooo hungry!" he said.

"You're always hungry" Sasuke said with a snort as he started walking out of the room, Naruto following behind. They were alone at Sasuke's house since his parents were at some social event in another city, and his brother had moved out when he started his university studies. They walked the rest of the way to the kitchen in silence, which was unusual, but when Sasuke glanced over his shoulder he saw that Naruto was still reading, and stumbling a little as he walked, too far gone into the story to pay attention to his surroundings. Sasuke shook his head. If he'd known that gay porn would shut his best friend up he would have shown him his collection a long time ago. When they'd reached the kitchen, Sasuke proceeded to make dinner while Naruto sat down on a chair and continued his reading. It felt a bit weird to not have to listen to the dobe's numerous complaints about how slow he was cooking, or why they couldn't eat ramen. He kept glancing over at the blond, finding it very amusing when he blushed at the smutty parts, or furrowed his brows at the more dramatic scenes. Naruto always did everything so expressively. But it was one of the things he liked about him he supposed. He recalled leaning over him and whispering in his ear, and almost blushed himself. Naruto and he had been good friends for a long time, and there was never any awkwardness between them because of Sasuke being gay. Naruto probably just didn't think about it, and Sasuke was very good at hiding his emotions. Naruto was clingy, and had it been anyone else Sasuke would have hated being touched, but Naruto could touch him any way he wanted to. Okay that sounded a bit weird. But the truth was that Sasuke couldn't help being attracted to the blond messy idiot, and therefore he didn't mind when Naruto touched him. If there were any instances when he liked it a bit too much, he just pushed Naruto off himself and that was that. Luckily Naruto didn't touch him so often in ways that could be misinterpreted as sexual. But anyway he was happy just having Naruto as his friend.

He was brought out of his musings by said friend smacking the book down onto the table.

"You know this story was pretty good" he said, sounding a little surprised.

"I know" Sasuke replied, "I have read it." He brought the now finished food over to the table, and they started to eat, this time Naruto filled the silence with his usual chatter in-between chewing. He was a little too enthusiastic though, and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if he'd been affected by the yaoi and now tried to hide it. Later, when they were back in Sasuke's room, Naruto looked at the piles of manga on the bed with a contemplative look on his face.

"Let's get drunk" he suddenly said.

"Hell no."

"Oh come on Sasuke, don't be so boring!"

"We don't have anything to drink anyway, and why the hell would you want to get drunk now of all times? It's just the two of us so if you want to do embarrassing things it won't matter to me if you're drunk or not." He expected Naruto to lash out at him and yell that he didn't do embarrassing things when he was drunk, but instead he blushed and looked to the side.

"No reason" he mumbled and shrugged as if it wasn't weird that he suddenly wanted to get drunk. He flopped down on the bed again, his favorite place in Sasuke's house. This time he had to push some books away though. Sasuke decided to tease him a little.

"So you didn't want to get drunk so you could try out some of that stuff you've just been reading about?" he asked with a smirk.

"Fuck no bastard! Why would I wanna do that?" But he blushed again and looked much too embarrassed to be completely truthful.

"Haha oh my god, you actually want to do that?"

"What, no I said no asshole!" But Sasuke was already crawling on top of Naruto again, pinning his hands down above his head when he started to struggle and try to wriggle away from him. Sasuke thought this was incredibly amusing. He was now straddling Naruto, leaning forwards a bit so that Naruto's hands were still secured by his grip. He smirked at him, and let go with one of his hands to instead pinch one of Naruto's nipples playfully through his yellow t-shirt.

"Eep! What the hell do you think you're doing! Let me go!" But Sasuke just tsked and pinched it again.

"So sensitive dobe, how cute. You look the perfect uke right now."

Naruto stared up at Sasuke, his mouth formed into an unbelieving o. He tried to wriggle his way out of Sasuke's hold again, but to no avail. Sasuke had him successfully restrained.

"Hmm, maybe I should tie you up so you can't escape" Sasuke said thoughtfully. He was still just messing with Naruto, wanting to scare him so that he wouldn't tell anybody about his porn collection. That would be very embarrassing. But Naruto didn't react like expected. Instead of panicking, he blushed and suddenly looked very shy. As if he would have liked getting tied up but would rather die than admit it. Sasuke could hardly believe his eyes. This _was_ Naruto, his straight best friend right? Well he looked goddamn fuckable right now. He decided to push his luck a little.

Naruto had been busy mumbling about Sasuke being a bastard, trying to look anywhere but at him, so he didn't notice said bastard leaning forwards until it was too late. The long lick he received to his neck made him freeze and shudder at the same time. What the fuck? Then Sasuke sucked lightly on his pulse and pinched his nipple again, and Naruto momentarily lost control of his body. He closed his eyes and arched into Sasuke's touch, letting out a small contented 'aah'. Shit.

Both of them froze at this point, and Sasuke figured this would be a good point to stop before he did something regrettable. But first he really wanted to make Naruto panic and wake up from his uke fantasies. So he put his mouth next to Naruto's ear and mumbled jokingly into it.

"You read my porn and turned me on, so now I think you'll have to pay the reading fee" he said. It was a very bad pick-up line, and he could have taken it directly from some poorly written yaoi he'd been unfortunate to buy, but again Naruto didn't react the way he expected. What the hell had happened to him?

When he heard Sasuke whisper huskily into his ear, it was like all his inhibitions broke. It was as if his brain thought: _Being submissive can't be that bad right? I mean, they sure seemed to enjoy it in the books. And Sasuke's being really sexy right now. Let's get turned on and go with the flow!_ So instead of shoving Sasuke off of him and yelling at him to stop his bad jokes, he found himself once again shuddering and blushing like crazy. He closed his eyes and swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. He felt dizzy, and Sasuke's body felt very warm against his. He turned his head so that they were nose to nose, and shyly opened his eyes again. What he saw made his breath catch. Sasuke was so close, and he could feel his hot breath against his own mouth. He didn't dare to look into the dark eyes in front of him, so instead he concentrated his gaze on those pink, slightly parted lips. So close. He licked his lips. And then… even closer? Sasuke was… Sasuke was kissing him! It was just lips against lips, but the pressure felt strong and soft at the same time, and Naruto couldn't help but move forwards so that he was pressing back. And damn it felt good. He parted his lips a little to release a shaky breath, but then Sasuke slid out his tongue and traced Naruto's bottom lip with it. Naruto had to bite it to suppress a moan.

Fuck Naruto looked really sexy like that. Sasuke pushed his whole body closer to Naruto's, aligning them perfectly against each other. His right hand came up to entangle in blond locks, and his left released its grip on the tanned wrists, and instead snuck behind Naruto's back and pulled him closer. As he did this he pressed his lips against Naruto's again, and was rewarded with a moan. Shit he was so turned on right now, and all thoughts about Naruto being straight and his best friend flew out the window. He just wanted Naruto, and he wanted him badly. He started molding his lips with Naruto's, letting his tongue poke out again and coaxing Naruto's to come out and play. When it finally did, they both released low moans and pressed their bodies even closer to each other. By now Naruto had his arms around Sasuke, gripping him tightly. Naruto was such a good kisser. Sasuke had never felt so good from just kissing before. He pushed his tongue deeper into the hot mouth connected to his, and snuck his left hand underneath the yellow t-shirt, caressing Naruto's muscled back. He pressed his hand flat down, and rolled over so that he was fully on top of Naruto, using his left arm to pull him slightly up from the bed so that he arched into Sasuke. Naruto happily complied and slid his own hands lower, so that he was now hugging the small of Sasuke's back. He just felt so good right now. He recalled some pictures from the manga he'd just read, and blushing furiously he spread his legs so that Sasuke fell between them, causing their groins to touch. Sasuke didn't waste any time and started grinding, the friction feeling wonderful. He was already almost fully hard. He gripped Naruto's hair a little harder, and tilted his head backwards, causing them to break their heated kissing.

As Sasuke started sucking on his pulse again, only much harder this time, Naruto grinded back against him while spreading his legs even further. He couldn't possibly miss the feeling of the hard length between Sasuke's legs pushing down onto him, and it made him happy, confused and turned on at the same time. Since it was easier to concentrate on being turned on, he eagerly pushed upwards, only vaguely surprised that he too was really hard. It felt crazy good, but nowhere near enough. He needed more! Sasuke seemed to think the same thing, because he suddenly ceased all movement and snuck a hand down, expertly unbuttoning Naruto's jeans and pulling them down to mid-thigh. He then did the same to his own, while nibbling on Naruto's earlobe and relishing in the happy moans he received. He felt Naruto using his legs to take off his jeans all the way, leaving him in only t-shirt and boxers. Still too much clothing. Sasuke struggled for a moment but managed to rid himself as well from the much-tighter-than-Naruto's pants, and then he lowered his mouth to Naruto's stomach and pushed the t-shirt up using his nose. He pressed sloppy kisses everywhere on the abs he found there, and felt Naruto shudder underneath him. He finally pushed the yellow fabric over equally yellow hair, and then quickly let his own shirt follow the same fate. He paused for a second, looking down at Naruto. His best friend was looking appropriately flushed, a nice hickey already forming on one side of his neck. Before Naruto had time to gather his bearings though, Sasuke bent down to kiss him deeply and slowly. He used his right hand to push a tanned strong leg upwards, gripping it tightly, before he once again started grinding. It felt a lot better now, with much less separating them, and Naruto moaned loudly while wrapping his arms and free leg around Sasuke's moving body. They were both shiny with sweat, their hearts beating rapidly in their chests and their breaths coming out in loud pants. This was so much better than the wet dreams he'd had about fucking Naruto. He never wanted it to end. And neither did Naruto. In fact, Naruto really _did_ want to try the stuff he'd just been reading about. Well, maybe not the really kinky stuff. They could save that for another time. But it would be a shame to stop here when they'd already come so far. So with a tremendous effort he managed to make Sasuke stop kissing him, and looked squarely into the bastard's dark and sexy eyes. Sasuke slowed his grinding, but still kept some movement. He too looked flushed, and his dark bangs were plastered to his forehead.

"You look really sexy Sasuke" Naruto mumbled, and Sasuke's eyes darkened with even more lust. He leaned down to kiss Naruto again, but was stopped by a finger to his lips.

"I…" Naruto started. He tried to find a good way to put this so he didn't sound _completely_ like an uke. He swallowed nervously. Was he even sure that he wanted to go the whole way? There wouldn't be any turning back once he'd said what was on his mind, burning just behind his lips. Sasuke had now stilled completely, looking down at him slightly concerned. He sure as hell didn't want to stop, but he couldn't just carelessly move when Naruto was trying to talk seriously with him. He wasn't _that_ much of a bastard. Naruto seemed to have gathered his resolve and looked confidently at Sasuke, although the raven could see nervousness behind it.

"I want us to have sex. And I don't mind being bottom. I wanna try it. Can we?"

Sasuke simply stared at him. Did he fall asleep at the computer and was currently having a very realistic wet dream? Because there was just no way that Naruto would want to have sex. It was insane!

"But you're straight! What the hell is going on anyway?" he asked. Naruto blushed.

"Well, I thought I was straight. Maybe I am. But this feels really good and I liked reading your porn and… and you seem to really like it. So I think I can trust you to make me feel good." Sasuke stared at him for a moment.

"Fair enough" he said while shrugging his shoulders, and leaned down to kiss Naruto again. It would be torture not to. He also continued his grinding, and snuck a hand inside Naruto's orange boxers to grab his ass. The ass that was finally his. He heard his evil inner pervert snicker. Oh, he was going to make Naruto feel good alright.

Naruto could only moan when he felt Sasuke's hand grabbing him, pushing their groins harder together. And then Sasuke's mouth relocated to his nipple, and started sucking and biting it. Sasuke sure as hell wasn't hesitating to do this, and Naruto found himself gaining courage as well. He thought of the manga he'd read, there was so much he wanted to try! All of it seemed to feel really good. And he wanted to make Sasuke feel good too.

"Sasuke" he groaned, "can I, uuhn, can I suck you?" he asked, heavily embarrassed but eager to try it out. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, and stared at Naruto's blushing and sweaty face, and if it hadn't been such a sexual situation Naruto might have laughed at Sasuke's surprise. Instead he just smiled a little, and nudged Sasuke's chest to show him that he wanted him to turn over. Sasuke did, and leaned back against the pillows, one arm behind his head in a comfortable position. Naruto slowly sat up and glided his hands along Sasuke's thighs. Even if he thought of Sasuke as rather thin, he sure had a lot of muscle, and he had so little hair. He caressed the pale stomach as well, and all the time Sasuke watched him with dark, smoldering eyes.

"Come on dobe" he smirked. "You're not a virgin are you? You asked for it after all, and I'm not feeling so patient right now."

Naruto glared at him, and then looked down at the outlined erection in black boxers. Always such boring colors. But when he thought about what he was going to do, he felt his heart pounding stronger and he swallowed nervously. But he wasn't a goddamn virgin! And he could bet ten bowls of ramen that Sasuke was still smirking at him, so he quickly pulled down the boxer's and threw them on the floor. With a determined look he started pumping Sasuke slowly, and bent forward to lick and nibble the inside of a strong thigh. Touching another guy's cock was weird, but it was Sasuke so it wasn't so bad. And Sasuke seemed to like it a lot, since he made appreciating noises. He felt a hand grab his head to try and push his mouth closer to where Sasuke wanted him the most, and he glared at the raven as he removed the hand, pushing it back against the mattress. Naruto was the one in charge right now thank you very much. But he still did as Sasuke wanted, and hesitantly wrapped his lips around the swollen head. He gave a small suck, and heard an appreciating moan and felt Sasuke trying to buck deeper into his mouth. He secured Sasuke's hips with his not busy hand and continued sucking and licking on the tip and moving his hand up and down. It didn't taste very good, but it made him feel hot to be so intimately close to his friend. After perhaps another minute, just as he had decided to try and take a bit more of Sasuke into his mouth, the bastard interrupted him and pulled him up for a kiss.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's ass again inside his boxers and pushed him down so that he was lying against him. Then he took hold of the annoying boxers and pulled them down roughly, making Naruto moan. Once the boxers were gone he turned them around and wrapped Naruto's legs securely behind his back, and grinded down on him, a lot harder than before. They were panting hard against each other's mouths, their skin slick from sweat making the grinding easier. Naruto kept moaning like crazy and Sasuke loved it. He loved having Naruto underneath him, pushing up against him to gain more friction, holding Sasuke tight with his arms and legs. But he could feel his orgasm slowly approaching, and reluctantly stopped.

"Nn why did you stop teme?" Naruto asked breathlessly.

"You wanted to have sex right? I'll have to prepare you and I'm a bit too close to coming right now anyway."

"Oh" Naruto said, and blushed as he watched Sasuke raise himself up and reach into a drawer in his bedside table. He looked at Sasuke's toned body, lean but perfectly muscled, his cock standing out proudly. He looked _really really_ good like that. Naruto bit his lip and shivered in anticipation. He was way too turned on for a straight guy, and his reaction at seeing Sasuke naked like this kind of hinted at him being gay. Or at least bi. He didn't have any problems with that though, not if it felt _this _good. Sasuke returned with a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms, putting the condoms to the side for now. He rolled Naruto over onto his right side, clearing some books off the bed, and pushed his left leg up towards his chest. Then he slid his own cock in between Naruto's legs, letting it rest alongside Naruto's. He leaned over and started sucking at the dobe's nipple and collarbone, rubbing his entrance simultaneously. Sasuke was so fucking good at multi-tasking!

"Mm, it feels good Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked against his collarbone, and removed his hand to quickly coat it with lube. Once he'd warmed it up a bit, he slowly pushed a finger inside Naruto, moving it in and out. Naruto blushed for the umpteenth time and pushed his head down into a pillow. It felt really strange and embarrassingly good. But when Sasuke added a second finger and started stretching him he squirmed a little in discomfort. Sasuke noticed this of course.

"It'll probably hurt a bit in the beginning; you'll feel better if you touch yourself."

Naruto nodded, face still buried in the pillow, and reach down to stroke himself. It took some of his attention away from the fingers pushing deeper, seemingly searching for something. When Sasuke found his spot, he let out a small gasp and then moaned and started to stroke himself faster. Once in a while he'd brush against Sasuke's length, still resting between his legs, and Sasuke would have to bite his lip to prevent a moan. He added a third finger, careful to hit Naruto's prostate as often as he could while stretching him, and felt himself slowly reaching his limit again. With a curse he lifted himself off of Naruto, removing the fingers as well. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, as he looked at Naruto who had stopped moving his hand as well. He still had his hand around himself though, and seemed to wait for something to happen. He felt a little tense, wondering what Sasuke was doing, and since he didn't want to be surprised he turned his head to look at Sasuke. The raven was sitting on his knees, looking at Naruto with lustful eyes. For a while they simply stared at each other, unable to tear their gazes away, but then Sasuke reached for the pack of condoms and Naruto zoomed in on that instead. He watched transfixed as Sasuke opened it, pulled one out, and lifted it to his mouth and tore it open with his teeth. Fuck that was sexy. And all the time Sasuke stared at him with those dark eyes, as if already fucking him but with eyes only. He watched as Sasuke rolled it over his tip, where some precum had already gathered, and then as he smoothed it down his hard erection. Naruto felt as if all sounds had disappeared, and he couldn't breathe, only watch mesmerized as Sasuke came closer, slid his hand up and down his bent leg, and then bent down to breathe into his ear. He felt his whole body shiver at hearing Sasuke's voice, so low and husky and arousing.

"Try to relax, okay?" He kissed the spot below Naruto's ear tenderly. "I'll go slow, tell me if you want to stop."

Naruto felt as if he was going to start hyperventilating, even though he could hardly get any air in his lungs, but nodded anyway and tried to relax his slightly tensed muscles. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would burst out of his chest, and when Sasuke pushed him onto his stomach and used an arm to pull his ass upwards he couldn't help but release a loud moan that had been building up since he saw Sasuke take out that condom. Sasuke was really going to fuck him. To _enter _him. And he wanted it. He wanted it so bad right now. His whole body trembled in anticipation as he felt Sasuke nudge his opening, and he swallowed nervously. Sasuke kissed him between his shoulder blades and rubbed his stomach to calm him down, and Naruto relaxed a little. And then Sasuke started _pushing_. He felt as if his ass was burning, being stretched like that, but it wasn't more than he could handle. Sasuke paused for a second, pressing his face into Naruto's sweaty back. Naruto felt insanely good and tight around him, and he wasn't even halfway in yet! He started stroking Naruto's dick which had softened a little due to the pain, and he felt him relax a bit more around him. He slowly pushed in a little deeper, unable to suppress a moan, and heard Naruto moan in return. He started thrusting shallowly, since it was impossible to stay still any longer, and he heard Naruto groan in pain or pleasure, it was difficult to determine which of the two. But Naruto started pushing back against his thrusts, and he pushed in even deeper, causing Naruto to make strangled noises. It was as if Sasuke was trying to shove a truck inside him or something. He didn't look nearly as big as he felt! But he supposed it was because he was so tight and tense, and he tried to relax even more but it was hard. Thankfully Sasuke was moving slowly and kept stroking him, distracting him from some of the pain. And then Sasuke finally managed to hit his prostate, and he felt his body shudder and relax some more, making it slightly easier for Sasuke to enter.

"Keep hitting that spot Sasuke" he choked out, and Sasuke did just that. He started to thrust gradually harder, in sync with Naruto's gradually increasing moans, and he felt as if an eternity had passed when he finally sunk in the whole way, pausing there for a minute to just enjoy the feeling and let Naruto catch his breath. He pressed butterfly kisses everywhere he could reach, and gave a long lick along Naruto's spine, causing him to arch upwards and moan contentedly.

"You okay?" he asked Naruto, his voice raspy and filled with pleasure.

"Yeah, I think so. You're too fucking big though" was the panting answer, together with a half-glare thrown over a tanned shoulder.

"Heh, you're lucky I'm not as big as my fangirls think" he shot back, laughing a little.

"Yeah yeah very funny bastard" Naruto muttered, and then decided that he'd had enough of rest and was ready for the real deal, so he started pushing up against Sasuke's cock, causing it to move slightly inside him.

They both groaned, and Sasuke took it as the invitation it was and started thrusting again, slowly first but then harder and deeper, making Naruto moan and gasp as he hit that spot repeatedly. He gripped Naruto's hips tightly and raised himself up so that he could see his cock pushing in and out of Naruto, the sight making him groan out loud. It was so erotic to see Naruto bent over in front of him, gripping the sheets hard with sweat running down his neck. He paused for a second to apply some more lube, and then he started thrusting roughly, moving both himself and Naruto now. Naruto kept gasping and cursing, panting with his mouth wide open, head turned to one side so that Sasuke could see his face. And what a sexy face it was. His cheeks were bright red, his lips slightly swollen from all their kissing, hair sticking to his face. His beautiful blue eyes were glazed over with lust, and suddenly Sasuke was gripped by the painful knowledge that if this was the only time they would do this he would surely die. He quickly pushed those thoughts away and sped up his thrusting as fast as he could. Naruto felt as if he was being assaulted with pleasure, the pain long gone and completely forgotten. He never wanted this to end. He couldn't think anymore, just try not to fall apart as Sasuke sped up _again_, finally pushing him over the edge. He released with a long outdrawn moan of pure bliss, feeling his whole body tense up and tremble. His hands fisted the sheets fiercely, and he could feel Sasuke leaning down on him, overwhelmed by his own orgasm. Panting harshly they slowly came to their senses, and with a satisfied sigh Sasuke pulled out and rolled onto his back. Naruto collapsed as soon as Sasuke let go of him, landing in his own cum and not caring one bit. He vaguely heard Sasuke moving around a bit, before he settled down beside him and slung an arm across his back and pulled him close. The spent raven-haired teen nuzzled Naruto's neck and kissed it softly, then sighed once again and rested his cheek against Naruto's shoulder.

For a while, they just lay like that, too content to move or talk. But Naruto, being who he was, couldn't keep the silence for long.

"Sasukeee, I'm feeling sticky and itchy" he whined.

"Am I supposed to care?"

"It's not funny teme, I really wanna shower." He turned over and pouted, still in Sasuke's arms. "You know, you could be a little nicer considering you just took my ass virginity."

"Well, it was hard not to when you offered it up to me like that."

Naruto searched his eyes for a moment. He had one arm uncomfortably squeezed between them, the other resting on Sasuke's side. He slid his free hand up towards Sasuke's face, pushing back some of the hair covering his forehead. He cupped Sasuke's cheek, caressing it slowly with his thumb. Sasuke looked at him affectionately, and Naruto felt a rush of something warm run through his body. It was really rare that Sasuke looked at him with that expression on his face, and he always treasured those moments. He couldn't help smiling, and surprisingly enough Sasuke smiled back. Not a smirk or an amused quirk of lips. It was a genuine smile and Naruto suddenly found himself kissing that smile, as if that could make him keep it forever. Sasuke kissed back, it was a slow and tender kiss, the kind you see in romantic movies. When they stopped, Naruto didn't really know what to do. A couple of hours ago he was still 100 percent sure that he was straight, and here he was post sex-cuddling with Sasuke and loving every second of it. Sasuke frowned a little.

"Are you okay?"

"You've already asked that" Naruto mumbled, opting on pushing his nose and lips against Sasuke's throat instead of looking at him. Sasuke kissed the top of his head.

"I'm asking for a different reason" he then said.

Naruto was quiet for a while. He didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what to say" he whispered, brushing his lips against the sensitive skin on Sasuke's throat. Sasuke closed his eyes and pulled Naruto even closer.

"You could say that you liked it, or that you hated it and want to forget all about it" he whispered back.

"You're my best friend" Naruto finally mumbled. "Is it weird that I liked it?"

"Shouldn't you say 'I'm straight, is it weird that I liked it' instead?" Sasuke sounded faintly amused.

"Shut up" Naruto said and punched Sasuke lightly on the shoulder. "And no way in hell am I straight anymore!"

"Good" Sasuke suddenly said, his voice thick with emotion. "Because I don't think I could have lived with you saying that you didn't like it."

They were quiet for a while again, neither knowing what to say now. After a long time, and mostly because he really wanted that shower, Naruto broke the silence once more.

"So, are we like, more than best friends now?" he asked.

"Do you want to be?" Sasuke's voice cracked a little, showing that he was nervous about hearing the answer.

"Yes" Naruto whispered. "I think so."

Sasuke was silent for a second; then he cradled Naruto's head in one hand and carefully pushed it back again so that he could see his face. He smiled, and Naruto gave a small smile back. He gave Naruto a small peck on his lips, and smiled again when Naruto blushed happily.

"So, can we go take that shower now?" Naruto asked, amusement and affection dancing in his eyes, making them sparkle.

"Sure" Sasuke replied. "And Naruto?" Naruto looked at him expectantly.

"I'm really glad you were stupid enough to read my porn."

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled and punched him, harder this time. Laughing Sasuke pulled them up to finally go take that shower. And what a nice shower it would be.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading this:D It just came to me yesterday and demanded to be written. Review if you want to feed my ego with cookies! Thanks for reading:3


	2. Chapter 2

I've wanted to write part two of this for a long time... Not sure if it ended up like planned but I had fun writing this:p

Warnings: Sasuke has... kinks? And Naruto is... perverted?

I hope you like it!

* * *

Sasuke could hear footsteps running up the stairs, not stopping as they headed for his room. Then the door slammed open and he turned around to be met with the always pleasant sight of his best friend/boyfriend.

"Hey teme! Here's your present!" the blond whirlwind yelled and threw a package at him. It was clumsily covered in a ripped off page from a newspaper, and Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"You'll get the official one later" Naruto said while rolling his eyes. "But I think you'll like this one better!" He grinned and threw himself down onto Sasuke's soft bed. The past months he'd gotten a lot of company on it; before they got together Sasuke had always opted to use his computer chair or arm chair instead. Maybe because of the dirty thoughts he probably got otherwise.

Sasuke snorted. "Two presents? I'm honored. But I'd thought you were just going to undress and tell me how awesome your body is compared to material things."

"Heh, well, you're not completely wrong." Naruto blushed a little and rubbed his neck. He still found it slightly embarrassing to talk casually about their sex life, and it didn't help that their friends seemed to think it was hilarious to bring it up all the time. Their announcement as boyfriends had been the event of the school year apparently, and everybody with nothing better to do (and that really was everybody every single day) seemed to have loads of fun at the expense of said sex life. Naruto wouldn't have minded if that goddamn _pervert _supposed to be his boyfriend hadn't encouraged them so damn much!

"Good, I was almost afraid I'd get disappointed. I already told the others how much I've been looking forward to some extra kinky birthday sex."

"Dammit! I should have known you were the reason Kiba harassed me this morning and kept asking me what kind of costume I'd bought! As if I'd tell him that!" Naruto caught himself when he saw Sasuke's happily surprised smirk. "Uuh, that is, if I'd bought one…" He looked around the room desperately searching for a way to change the subject. He should have known it was pointless. Especially since he actually _had_ bought a costume. He blushed heavily at the memory of trying it out. It was such a stupid idea now that he thought about it! "You know, never mind I'll just take that present back" he said and jumped up to try and retrieve it from Sasuke. Damn that bastard for being taller than him!

"Like hell you're taking it back" the bastard in question said and took the opportunity to grab Naruto's ass as he was jumping around and hopelessly trying to reach the present.

Glaring Naruto gave up and just stood in front of Sasuke with crossed arms, proud of not moving an inch when Sasuke gave him a peck on his lips and an extra pinch to his ass, and then went back to sit in his chair.

"Now what could this be…" the pale teenager mumbled and carefully opened his present. Trust that bastard to be graceful even with trash paper like that. If it was Naruto he would have just ripped it open. But then again he'd do that regardless of the type of paper.

He was brought out of his musings when Sasuke held up a shiny new yaoi manga, a corner of his lips quirked in amusement.

"I can see why you gave this to me in private" he said. "So what's the deal? You want to refer to how we got together or…" Sasuke turned the book over to read on its back. He smirked evilly once he had. "Or are you planning to recreate this with me later?"

Oh that bastard was making fun of him now! Smirking like that and acting all smug. But he should have expected that reaction the moment he got this idea. He growled at Sasuke and tried to pretend he wasn't blushing like a virgin. It wasn't his fault Sasuke had kinks like that! Sasuke flipped through the book and got that look in his eyes he always got right before molesting his poor little boyfriend.

"Teacher-student with a girl's uniform and handcuffs? How did you _know_?" The faint blush covering Sasuke's cheeks gave Naruto his long-awaited chance for some payback.

"Ha! That's easy teme. You've already made me call you sensei a couple of times, and judging by the pictures you've got saved on your computer you really like bondage."

"Hey, you weren't supposed to see those pictures" Sasuke said, looking part mortified and part turned on at hearing that.

"Then don't leave it on and abandon me to complete boredom." Naruto grinned. Those pictures had been _really_ perverted. He walked towards Sasuke and stopped between his legs, leaning over him seductively and grabbing a hold of his shirt collar. "I bet just the thought of me tied up and ravished gets you hard in seconds" he whispered against his lips, giving Sasuke an additional sexy smile. Oh he could just hear the bastard's brain shutting down and arousal taking over. He stood up again and frowned. "But really, a girl's uniform?" he asked with a pout. "I'd get a neko costume or whatever, but I thought you hated girls."

"I do" Sasuke mumbled and pulled him back close again. "But I like the thought of you wearing a skirt while we fuck." He smirked teasingly and brushed his lips over Naruto's chest, kissing it through his t-shirt. Then he frowned as well. "But how did you find that out?"

Naruto grimaced. "Well, you've been checking out girls lately and Sakura suggested that might be why. I mean, why else would you stare at their skirts so much? I guess she was right."

Sasuke actually blushed darkly at hearing this. "I do not check out girls!" he protested.

"Tch, don't think you're so discreet Sasuke, I know you. Now, your mother told us to come down and help her prepare for the party so we better get going."

Sasuke pouted. "But I'm turned on now" he complained. "And I want to read this book." He smacked it against Naruto's thigh, but the blond dobe completely ignored his whining.

"You're supposed to read it later after the party, and then you can come over to my place alright?" Not waiting for an answer Naruto grabbed his hand and dragged Sasuke out of the room and down the stairs. Sasuke _really_ hated family gatherings, and his only relief for tonight had been Naruto's presence. Looks like that would just make him more frustrated now though.

~SasuNaru~

Finally alone! Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief as he entered his own room again after an evening filled with meaningless pleasantries and annoying questioning from his relatives. Not to mention the teasing looks Naruto had given him. Damn that guy was so frustrating sometimes! Sure, Sasuke liked to brag about their accomplishments behind closed doors, but Naruto was the one actually unable to go five hours without at least a heated make out-session. They'd been caught behind the school building more than once courtesy of the blond. After having been straight his whole life the dobe sure didn't seem to have any problems with accepting his interest in the male half of the population. Although he preferred to think of it as Naruto only being interested in Sasuke; he didn't need any more competition than all those girls swarming around both of them. But he was losing focus. The point here was that his boyfriend had done pretty much everything short of openly flirting with him in front of his entire family, and Sasuke eyed the new manga for his collection with hesitant anticipation. They'd never done anything that could be considered very kinky actually, even if their friends seemed to think that Sasuke was into S&M and used Naruto like his personal sex slave. That 'sensei' thing was probably the furthest they'd gone. And yes, Naruto wasn't exactly a virgin and neither was Sasuke, but bondage and cosplay? He felt his lower regions stir and heat creep up his body, but still felt a little doubtful. Not because he didn't want it, hell it was like all his wet dreams come true! He just didn't want Naruto to feel pressured into going too far. Sasuke had been thinking that they could maybe start with a little role playing, ease into blind folds and then try out his bondage kink. He wasn't in a hurry; sex with Naruto was amazing regardless.

He slowly walked towards the book lying innocently on his desk, the covers enticing him and begging him to open it. He grabbed it and went over to the bed, borrowing Naruto's favorite place and putting some pillows behind his back. Naruto had given him exactly an hour to read it, and probably half of that time was just to make Sasuke crazy with lust. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Damn he wanted Naruto badly, he always wanted Naruto badly. That blond sexy idiot could make him snap with just a look. When had he become so whipped? Probably the moment Naruto said he wanted to be more than best friends. Thinking about it still brought a smile to his lips, and remembering that night he opened the manga and started to read.

Well damn.

He had a nosebleed now. Where had Naruto found such a kinky and perfect for his tastes manga? The thought of Naruto wearing that skirt, letting Sasuke do whatever he wanted… Shit he was hard and he'd only read two thirds of it.

Once he'd finished it he closed it with a snap, falling back into the pillows with a groan. Why, why were there still twenty minutes until he could see his oh so frustrating dobe? And said dobe had even forbidden him to masturbate before coming over. So evil. He flipped through the pages again, trying to memorize some of the lines. It wasn't very difficult. The author could easily have snuck into his brain and stolen one of his daydreams, that's how perfect the book was. He imagined Naruto squirming shyly beneath him, resembling the first time they'd done it. Nowadays Naruto was a lot more… _eager_ and _demanding_, and Sasuke was almost struggling to keep up with his constant need for sex. Not that he really complained, but there was nothing wrong with just cuddling either. He glanced at his alarm clock. Ten minutes… If he walked really slowly, and Naruto might not notice that he was five minutes early…

He got up and went down the stairs, bringing the book with him just in case. Once he'd gotten his shoes on he peeked into the living room and told his mother that he was leaving. She smiled and told him to have fun. If only she knew, Sasuke snickered to himself. Sure, their parents knew about their relationship, but he doubted they suspected them of doing more than holding hands and maybe hug. How naïve. Accompanied with thoughts of his hot blond he left the house and ventured off down the street. Naruto lived just a block away from him, which was very convenient usually, but now he paused outside the front door with five minutes to go. Then he felt a vibration in his pocket and checked his phone.

_From: Dobe _

_Get ur ass over here bastard!_

He smirked. Looks like Naruto was tired of waiting too. A second message made him raise an eyebrow.

_I meant cock. Get ur cock over here asap!_

Hn. Looks like someone's impatient to be filled up. With a widening smirk he hurried inside and almost ran to his boyfriend's overly orange room. The sight that met him was so erotic that he was very close to jizzing his pants. Naruto lay on the bed, clad in a white school shirt with an orange ribbon tied around his neck and a dark blue skirt. Mouthwatering. He was also wearing knee-high socks and a pair of silver handcuffs that held him locked to the bed frame, and he looked sexily flushed and aroused, watching Sasuke with lust-filled eyes. Sasuke was so, so hard right now. And so was the blond on the bed, his erection tenting up the skirt and almost showing everything. He blushed and squirmed, the skirt showing just a tad bit more skin.

"U-Uchiha-sensei, w-what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, his voice trembling with embarrassment and possibly arousal.

Sasuke was speechless for a moment, then licked his lips and let his eyes roam over the wet dream lying before him as he walked a little closer.

"Why, Uzumaki-kun, how did you end up in this… _predicament_?"

He stopped at the side of the bed, which was clad in white sheets instead of the usual orange ones, and threw the manga onto the other side of it.

"Oh, i-it was just a friend p-playing a prank" Naruto mumbled, bending his knees to try and cover some of his obvious 'problem' but instead just showing a nice amount of ass. "Umm, sensei I think they gave me something weird, I feel really hot… can you help me?"

Large blue eyes looked innocently into Sasuke's, but he could also see the lust hidden in there. He sat down on one leg beside the embarrassed little student, making sure he still had that ass in perfect view. He put one hand on top of Naruto's knee and rubbed circles on it with his thumb. His breath came in quick pants and his heart beat so loudly he was sure people could hear for miles what a pervert he was. Slowly he slid his hand down the tan thigh, eyes on half-mast and swearing when Naruto released a low moan.

"S-sensei, please…" Naruto whispered and bit his lip.

"Please what, Uzumaki-kun?" Sasuke teased, his fingertips ghosting over a firm cheek.

"Oh screw it just fuck me hard Sasuke!"

Sasuke gave Naruto a look of utmost displeasure. "Dobe it was just getting good."

Naruto pouted. "But I'm _really_ hard Sasuke, I even prepared myself…" he grinned suggestively and wiggled his hips.

Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath. Damn that little minx!

"What about my present?" he mumbled, trying to maintain his composure but finding it difficult when his finger rubbed Naruto's entrance, finding it slick with lube and eager for him.

"Sensei, I've been dreaming about having you inside me for so long, I lied I set this up because I thought it was the only way to get your attention… Please sensei, I want you to be my first…"

The effect of Naruto's seducing voice was slightly marred by the large grin he couldn't have stopped even if he'd wanted to. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and slapped Naruto's thigh, letting his hand linger there for a moment before letting go in favor of opening the drawer in Naruto's beside table. Naruto watched him, victory dancing a happy dance in his eyes, and Sasuke couldn't help but snort.

"You" he said, pointing at Naruto with the hand not searching for the condoms hidden in the drawer, "are such a dobe."

Naruto's grin grew even wider, if that was even possible, and the sight of his boyfriend handcuffed and wearing a girl's school uniform but still grinning like that was so god damn infuriating. Only Naruto could manage to piss him off and turn him on simultaneously. The package of condoms secured in his hand, he went back onto the bed and climbed over Naruto to settle in between his legs. He gave the skirt an appreciative look and Naruto blushed, for real this time. Sasuke smirked.

"So, _Uzumaki-kun_, should little students like you really seduce their teachers? Isn't there some kind of law against that? How naughty you must be."

"Well, _Uchiha-sensei_, if you get that cock out of your pants I'll let you find out." Naruto gave him a pointed look and wiggled his hips again, a little more obviously this time. "Come on Sasuke, we haven't had sex in three days, can you blame me?"

"Hn. I'm not going to apologize for that, you're the one who spent the week-end at Sakura's summer house."

"You could have come with."

Naruto pouted, but Sasuke didn't really feel like bringing that up again. Instead, he put two fingers inside Naruto's entrance and started thrusting.

"Ah! _Sasukeee_… Finally!"

Naruto bucked against Sasuke's fingers, eyes closed in pleasure.

"God you are such a cock-slut Naruto" Sasuke groaned, and took out his fingers to hurriedly unzip his pants and put the condom on.

"_I know_. Happy birthday by the way." Naruto flashed him another grin and spread his legs wide. He didn't find the skirt embarrassing anymore. Or well, if Sasuke ever told anybody about it he would probably die from humiliation, but still. And being cuffed to the bed was surprisingly hot. If only Sasuke could get a move on!

"Thanks. And I do appreciate the present." He positioned himself, letting his tip tease Naruto who squirmed impatiently. "Although, my _official_ gift was perhaps a bit on the unnecessary side."

"Ha! That's only 'cause you're too, nnngh, school for cool. I think it was –AH!"

Naruto glared at Sasuke, who'd pushed inside without warning, but only received a smirk in response.

"You know you're a bastard right?"

Sasuke kept smirking but leaned down to kiss Naruto's pout away. "And you're an idiot. What a great couple we are huh?"

Naruto smiled. What else could he do when Sasuke gave him that affectionate look again?

"Hard and fast?" Sasuke asked with a smile of his own.

"Make me scream."

Sasuke pulled out slowly, only to thrust back in hard. For a while all that could be heard was loud gasps out of Naruto's mouth, and silent curses from Sasuke as they moved together. Neither of them were going to last long; Sasuke had a hand-cuffed sexy dobe at his disposal, and Naruto was already hard and ready when Sasuke showed up. He was gripping Naruto's hips tightly underneath the skirt that had bunched up around the dobe's waist, his erection free and bouncing as Sasuke thrust into him. They'd done this so many times, but Sasuke knew he would never, _could_ never get enough. Naruto kept moaning, the sounds going straight to his groin and the heat that was starting to pool in there. He sped up, encouraged by Naruto of course, and bent his head over his boyfriend's heaving chest, leaning his forehead against it.

"Yes! Sasuke, right there! So close!"

Sasuke groaned, his thrusts becoming uneven, his grip hardening.

"Me too" he gritted out, raising his head to watch Naruto's pleasure-filled expression, the way he wriggled and pushed against him, his wrists fighting the restricting metal around them. The sight was just too much and he came suddenly, giving another groan, this time a garbled version of Naruto's name.

"Bastard" he heard Naruto complain, after he'd been riding out his orgasm a little too long. He looked up, and saw blue eyes glancing down pointedly.

"Right" he mumbled, but instead of using a hand to stroke Naruto to completion, he slipped out and slid down to take him in his mouth.

"Oh! Fuck! Sasuke, that's… mnnn…"

Naruto bucked a few times into his mouth before he came as well, hardly believing his luck. Sasuke _never _swallowed. Panting, he opened his eyes to meet Sasuke's.

"Wow" he said.

Sasuke smirked and let go of him. "Consider it a thank you for the gifts." Then he crawled forwards and opened up the handcuffs, leaning back again to watch his dobe rub his sore wrists. When Naruto smiled at him and sat up to give him a kiss he responded happily, combing his fingers through blond hair and almost snorting when Naruto climbed onto his lap and rubbed their sated groins together. "Haven't you had enough?"

"Like I could" Naruto murmured with a grin. After they'd kissed for a couple more minutes he climbed off and went over to his desk instead. "Come on teme" he said and leaned over it, his ass pointing towards Sasuke. His clothes were rumpled, the shirt half-way out of the blue skirt. "I think I need some more punishment for being a bad student this year."

"Yeah, if it weren't for me dragging you to school every morning I'm sure they would have kicked you out a long time ago."

"Maybe not that bad, but yeah. Hey, stop smirking and get over here!"

Of course Sasuke didn't stop smirking, but he did make his way over to his impatient sex-craving best friend. Once he got there, he put his arms around the dobe and kissed his cheek.

"You know" he mumbled, "I could say a lot of sappy stuff right now, but I can save that for our wedding or something."

Naruto laughed quietly, turning his head to let Sasuke feel the full force of his grin.

"Sure. I'll just look forward to that then. Teme."

Sasuke grinned back. Well, as much as an Uchiha ever grins.

"Dobe."

Oh yes, Sasuke was definitely glad that Naruto chose to read his porn that day.

* * *

This turned out a little less serious than I imagined, but whatever, these two really enjoy messing with each other. Maybe I should write a third part? Hehe... xD And you know, reviews make me write more... just saying... although I should go do my homework now...


	3. Chapter 3

So umm... better late than never? Just suddenly got the inspiration to finish this... I blame adgxvnetu:3

Warnings! This chapter contains Narusasu, because I believe in switching and it's really funny like this. Sasuke hasn't turned into a girly blushing uke or anything, but if you're a super hardcore Sasunaru fan who can't handle some switching, then that's a shame and don't bother complaining. I never said this 'story' was strictly Sasunaru. X) Oh, and it's Naruto's turn to reveal some kinks...

Hope you like it! And I'm totally not procrastrinating about other stuff, I finished my homework for this week! So proudXD

* * *

Sasuke pulled out, and with a satisfied sigh he fell down on the bed next to Naruto. The blond sighed equally satisfied, and for a few moments they lay like that, spent and just happy to be next to each other. Then Naruto rolled over on his stomach and sat up on his knees, giving Sasuke a contemplative look before crawling over to sit on top of his thighs. Sasuke wiped some sweat off his forehead and raised an eyebrow.

"You're not initiating a third round are you? I don't think we have time."

Grinning but shaking his head Naruto traced Sasuke's hip bones with his fingers, his eyes trailing the path his cum had made, continuing upwards to meet dark eyes.

"I'm just thinking, I know exactly what I want for my birthday present!" Naruto said cheekily, his grin widening in response to Sasuke's sarcastic look.

"If that's what you were thinking of while we were having sex I might need to shape up a bit" the dark-haired teen said, smirking when that adorable pout formed on his boyfriend's kissable lips. He raised a hand to push a finger against his mouth. "Don't look like that, you know it makes me want to call you cute."

"Bastard" Naruto said and swatted his hand away. "I wasn't thinking about it _during_ sex, just afterwards. But yeah, you were a bit slow today."

It was Sasuke's turn to give his own version of a pout, which he claimed was a frown but Naruto knew it wasn't. It was a definite pout, and it only appeared when Sasuke was in a pouty mood. Point proven.

"Well it's not _my_ fault, we had a killer exercise in gym class today."

"I know, I was there remember? Maybe you're getting old too" Naruto teased and leaned back to avoid the hand trying to smack him on his head. "But seriously, my present, this is important stuff teme!"

Naruto nodded to himself and crossed his arms, which looked pretty ridiculous since he was naked, sitting on Sasuke and covered in cum. But he didn't care about that, he hadn't really felt embarrassed about anything like this since that skirt. And yes, they still used it occasionally.

"Let me guess; it has something to do with sex?"

Naruto widened his eyes and gasped.

"Why how could you know that?! And I was trying so hard to keep it secret too! You really _must_ be a genius!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Sure, he loved Naruto, but sometimes the dobe just got on his nerves. But then Naruto grinned and got on his hands and knees, leaning over Sasuke and letting his tongue trace his bottom lip.

"Sometimes I feel like the only thing you want from me is sex" Sasuke said, sounding half-accusing but his eyes were showing hints of arousal again.

"Nah, I love you teme. I just really _really _like doing it."

Sasuke snorted but accepted the kiss Naruto gave him, feeling reluctant to go take a shower like they had to before the parents came home from work. Sometimes he couldn't wait to finish high school and move out with Naruto.

"Mm what are you thinking about?" Naruto mumbled, kissing the corner of his lips and then continuing down along his cheek.

"How much sex we'll be able to have once we move in together after high school."

Naruto paused and raised his head to look at him, tilting it to the side as if curious.

"I hadn't thought of that" he admitted. "So we'll live together, sounds nice."

"You know I have every intention of marrying you dobe, so of course we'll be living with each other" Sasuke smirked and snaked his hands around Naruto's back, pushing him down to lay flush against himself.

Naruto blushed, moving his arms to a more comfortable position on each side of raven hair. Then he pouted, tugging at a few strands of that dark hair.

"Well that's romantic and everything, but don't you want to know what I want for my birthday?"

Sasuke sighed. Naruto really didn't have any tact when it came to romance.

"Yes Naruto, I'd love to hear what you want for your birthday."

"Teme you're so mean, at least try to sound enthusiastic."

Sasuke returned Naruto's put out glare with a flat look.

"I do everything short of officially proposing and all you can think of is your present?"

Naruto huffed.

"Oh please, our marriage has been obvious for a long time, not to mention it's way off in the future. This is so much more interesting right now."

Sasuke kept looking annoyed for all of three seconds, before he caved to Naruto's impatient self-assuredness. Sometimes he wondered who really was the bastard in this relationship.

"Fine, tell me about your amazing idea."

But instead of talking, Naruto just looked at him worriedly.

"What?" he asked, annoyed when the blond stayed quiet.

"You're not mad are you? I mean, calling my idea amazing, you really must be-"

"Naruto, just tell me okay? And hurry up unless you want your dear mother to find us like this."

"Jeez fine! Okay so remember how on _your_ birthday, we did one of your kinks?"

Oh yes, Sasuke remembered. And he took every chance he got to bribe Naruto into wearing that uniform again. He raised an eyebrow pointedly. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"So I was thinking now we could do one of mine!"

"You know, all you have to do is ask, it's not like I'm against it or something."

Naruto chuckled nervously, which of course made Sasuke suspicious.

"Just what are you planning?" he asked.

"So I just read this awesome yaoi on the internet last night, and it made me think that you know, wearing army uniforms is pretty hot right? Or it's fine with just camouflage pants and a tank top, boots and maybe that necklace thingy?"

Sasuke didn't get what Naruto was so nervous about. What part of that _didn't_ sound hot?

"And you're acting all nervous because?"

"Umm…" Naruto looked down, well as much down as he could considering he was still lying on top of Sasuke. "I was thinking, that maybe I could be on top for once…" he mumbled finally.

"Hn" Sasuke said, both of them silent for a while.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked eventually, peeking up at his boyfriend's face, where conflicting emotions ran wild. "What, why are you looking like that? _You're_ the one who said it's possible to enjoy both!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes, I said that, and I guess I don't really mind, it's just…"

"Just _what_?" he heard Naruto's voice say irritated.

Sasuke was quiet. It was true he didn't mind, of course he didn't. He'd trust Naruto with anything. He just had a feeling that Naruto was going to like it, and he'd end up with a sore ass more often than not. And he'd _gotten used_ to being the dominant one in bed. Okay that was a lie, most of the time it was Naruto deciding when, where and how. Topping really was the only thing he had left to keep in some sort of control.

"No, it's nothing" he ended up saying anyway, smiling slightly and looking into blue, faintly worried eyes.

The smile he got back was probably worth it. And if he wanted to marry the idiot he might as well accept the fact that when Naruto wanted something, he ended up getting it. Resistance was futile.

But then again, sex was sex regardless of who topped or bottomed, and Naruto wasn't the only one who happened to really _really _like doing it.

~NaruSasu~

"Umm Naruto, what's that in your hands?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the piece of cloth warily.

"Oh this?" the blond answered with an innocent smile. "Well, in the yaoi the guy taking it sort of had a blindfold so…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at that. Sure, he'd agreed to bottom, and yes, the fact that he'd had to suffer through an entire party last night on the dobe's birthday and not even getting any afterwards had caused him to end up a little sexually frustrated, but a blindfold? On _him_?

"I don't know…" he mumbled, feeling his role as seme little by little slipping out of his grasp.

"Aww come on teme, you promised!" Naruto whined with a pout, poking his stomach.

They were wearing the full attire Naruto had planned for them, and he'd gotten pretty damn aroused seeing Naruto dressed military style. Maybe he was a little bit too cute to pull it off perfectly, but hey, if this was his boyfriend's kink he wasn't going to ruin it.

Especially since his own involved girl's uniforms and bondage…

"Fine" he relented with a sigh, earning another poke.

"Well try to get in the mood Sasuke, and do like I told you!"

"Yes."

Naruto gave him a look.

"Yes _sir_."

Naruto grinned and gave him a pat on his chest, then left the room. They were at Sasuke's place, his parents gone for the night to a dinner party (thank god for dinner parties) and Naruto had not only showed the manga he based his kink on, but also given him some stern 'orders'. And if that wasn't enough he'd threatened him with a week without sex if he didn't do as told.

Why, he couldn't possibly think Sasuke might have some second thoughts about this idea, could he?

Running a hand through his hair and comforting himself with the fact that he'd at least get to have sex, he walked over to the wall and proceeded to lean against it in a careless, 'manly' fashion as the guy in the manga. At least he didn't have to play the part of virgin uke.

A few moments later Naruto opened the door, an annoyed expression on his face when he saw Sasuke.

"So this is where you're hiding private" he said, walking closer and standing in front of him with crossed arms.

It had been much more impressive in the story where his character had towered over Sasuke's.

"I suppose so sir" Sasuke replied in a bored voice.

"Well, you do remember there are quite severe punishments for skipping out on your duties, don't you?"

"This is so tacky Naruto" Sasuke couldn't stop himself from commenting.

"Says you 'sensei'" Naruto snapped, accompanying his retort with quotation marks. "Now do as I say or the only naked skin you'll get to see today is your own!"

"I thought I was going to wear a blindfold?"

"Oh wipe that smirk off bastard" Naruto pouted, kicking his shin with the leather boot he wore.

It didn't stop the smirking, but Sasuke complied without protest when Naruto turned him around and slammed him into the wall.

"The army is not a place for smartasses" he mumbled against the base of Sasuke's neck, not reaching any higher with his mouth.

He was pressing his body into Sasuke's, one hand gripping his hair forcefully and the other curling around his waist.

"Then maybe you need to discipline me, _sir_" Sasuke teased, finally starting to get aroused. "Or am I more than you can handle?"

Naruto didn't answer at first and instead let his tongue trace Sasuke's neck, standing on his toes so he could nibble briefly on a pale ear. When Sasuke tensed momentarily he grinned, more perverted than his usual one (or maybe to Sasuke the perverted one _was_ the usual one) and tilted Sasuke's head backwards. Sasuke made a small grimace at the new uncomfortable position, and Naruto chuckled evilly.

"Oh, I think you're going to enjoy this, Sas-_uke_" he breathed in the raven's ear, thrusting his hips against the ass in front of him for emphasis.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, making a strangled protesting sound, cursing his body for reacting so heavily to Naruto's seducing voice. Then Naruto leaned back again, and once again turned him around forcefully, pressing their hardening members together.

"Having a problem, are we private?" Naruto said huskily, and Sasuke briefly wondered when Naruto's voice had gotten so much deeper. Wasn't he already out of puberty?

Naruto still had one hand in his hair, now tilting his head downwards so that their mouths were brushing. The blue eyes were already clouded over with lust, and Sasuke felt a small shiver of anticipation run down his side. He had to admit that he was starting to like this dominant side of his boyfriend.

"Is it too obvious if I say _you're_ my problem?" Sasuke asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips as his hands moved on their own accord to grab the blond's ass.

Naruto furrowed his brows and then reached to take a hold of Sasuke's wrists, lifting them up and pressing them against the wall on each side of his head.

"I'm the one asking the questions here" he complained, then gave Sasuke a searching look before leaning up just a bit to give him a small but lingering peck. "And I think your eyes are a bit too smug-looking right now, so I'm just gonna have to do something about it."

Letting go of Sasuke's left wrist he reached a hand down a pocket in his cargo pants, fishing up the black blindfold. Grinning at the put out look on Sasuke's face he put it on, tying it securely and checking to make sure he wasn't peeking.

"Better" he mumbled, and stepped back briefly to admire his work so far.

Sasuke was perhaps not looking as aroused and flushed yet as he should, an annoyed crease between his eyebrows, but Naruto had to mentally pat himself on his back for the outfit he'd picked. The raven was wearing the same camouflage colored pants as he was, tightly laced black boots and a just as tight black tank top. Naruto was wearing a grey one, and both their necklaces dully reflected the light from the lamp.

He ran his hands up and down Sasuke's chest, first over the tank top and then sneaking his fingers underneath it, tickling his boyfriend a little with feather light caresses. He started pressing kisses on his shoulders and collar bones, his nails scratching up and down Sasuke's sides. He licked and bit at the smooth skin, knowing how much hickeys annoyed the bastard, thighs pressed against each other and heating their bodies up. Going lower with his mouth he bit a nipple through the fabric, twisting it between his teeth and enjoying Sasuke's involuntary squirm.

Being a seme sure was fun.

"You've been behaving bad lately private Uchiha" he murmured against Sasuke's chest, noticing his breathing had sped up a little. "That dirty mouth of yours has gotten you into all sorts of trouble."

Sasuke hummed in agreement, his fingers running gently through blond hair, biting his lower lip when Naruto's hands slid around to his back and dug his nails into it, creating long scratch marks. He shivered when Naruto licked his nipple, still through the dark fabric, his fingers making soothing circles over his reddening skin.

"Where the hell did you learn this?" Sasuke groaned, trying to catch a glimpse of the currently very sexy blond but failing.

"Here and there" Naruto replied mysteriously, going up again to lick the side of his neck. "Hmm, I think it's time we put that offensive little mouth to better use" he mused, removing Sasuke's hands from his hair and then shoving him down on his knees, managing to force a quiet surprised sound out of him.

Bracing himself against the wall with one arm he secured the other in dark silky hair, pushing the raven's mouth against his crotch.

"You know what to do baby" he said in a sing-song voice, moving his hips back and forth a few times to rub the outline of his cock against Sasuke's slightly parted lips, hot arousal causing more blood to rush south.

Sasuke raised his hands to still the moving hips, instead letting his tongue slip out to lewdly trace Naruto.

"Fuck" Naruto hissed, sucking in a breath and deciding that hell yeah this was a great idea.

Giving open-mouthed kisses Sasuke unbuttoned the pants, pulling down the zipper and then letting them fall down, leaving the green boxers on. He brushed his lips along the hard cock again, then replaced his mouth with a kneading hand.

"That's quite the impressive weapon you have there sir" he said, licking his lips and pushing some hair out of his face. "Should I be worried?"

"I think you should put it in your pretty little mouth" Naruto replied impatiently, thrusting into the hand a few times.

Sasuke made a snorting sound, finally hooking his fingers over the hem of Naruto's boxers and pulling them down as well. Even if he couldn't see at the moment it wasn't hard to guess the location of the straining appendage in front of him, tracing the side of it with his lips before wrapping them around it, giving a small experimental suck.

He blew Naruto fairly often, not as often as the dobe blew him but certainly enough to know exactly what he liked. With one hand he played with Naruto's balls, and with the other he massaged a thigh. Taking it in deeper he swirled his tongue around, coating it in his saliva and enjoying the musky taste. Naruto gripped his hair tighter, releasing appreciative noises and starting to thrust lightly in and out of his mouth.

"Mm, you always look so fucking good like that" he panted, his eyes glued to his dick sliding in and out of that warmth. "Can't wait to find out what your ass feels like."

Sasuke swallowed, feeling his own dick twitch slightly at that. Even though he preferred being in charge the switch in position certainly spiced things up a bit. He took a hold of the base of Naruto's cock and let I leave his mouth, giving small licks to the tip and sides since Naruto had requested him to act a bit 'cute'. Rubbing the slit with the tip of his tongue he felt Naruto shudder and then step back.

"I guess you really are eager" he commented when he was hoisted up to his feet and pushed in the direction of his bed.

"No kidding" Naruto said, giving him a sloppy kiss and stumbling a bit with the way his pants caught at his ankles. "I'm gonna fuck you harder than you fuck me."

"Hn. I'd like to see you try."

Naruto pushed him so he fell backwards onto the bed, and then he pulled his pants back up so he could crawl on top of him, not covering his hard-on though. Once they were both comfortably positioned with all limbs on the mattress Naruto captured Sasuke's mouth in a heated kiss, almost forgetting he was the one on top now and losing himself in it.

Sasuke was just way too good at kissing.

Sitting up he slid down in-between Sasuke's legs, eyeing the bulge in the cargo pants with hungry eyes. Today Sasuke's dick was going to be the one releasing on the sheets though, and he grinned at the thought. He pushed the tank top up to reveal Sasuke's chest, rubbing the nipples with his thumbs. Sasuke moaned quietly and moved his arms upwards, grabbing a hold of the pillow underneath his head and making a definitely sexy pose. Oh Naruto had been waiting for this, he really wanted to show Sasuke that he could be the one to make the other fall apart and still be in control. Even if the 'staying in control' part was pretty difficult right now.

"You turn me on so bad Sasuke" he groaned, leaning down to kiss him briefly and then press butterfly kisses along his jaw and neck.

"If you want to fuck me you better hurry up and do it before I get tired of your slow pace and turn things around" Sasuke threatened, his voice raspy from arousal.

"Right" Naruto said, chuckling a little nervously.

He reached over to Sasuke's bedside table, taking out lube and condoms. Sasuke had made it pretty clear he wasn't going to have cum dripping out of his ass. Putting them on the side he unbuttoned Sasuke's pants, freeing his erection and getting a relieved sigh as a thank you. Pouring some lube in his hand he felt a little anxious, hoping he'd be able to make Sasuke feel good.

"Umm, I'll put one in…" he mumbled, glaring at Sasuke's raised eyebrow.

With a determined face he pushed it in, watching Sasuke's face for his reaction and getting absolutely nothing.

"What's with the poker face?"

"Hn. It's not like I've never had anything in there."

Naruto's chin dropped, and he stared in shock at Sasuke.

"Naruto" Sasuke said tiredly. "I'm gay. And I did stuff before we got together. And you know, sometimes when you're not here…"

Naruto's mouth kept opening and closing in stupor, until he finally seemed to come back to his senses and snapped it shut. Then he pointed a shaky finger at him, giving him one of his rare scary glares. Too bad Sasuke was still blindfolded.

"What, _exactly_, have you had in there?" he hissed.

"Jealous much? Don't worry, you'll be my first, just put in another finger or two and, yeah…"

Naruto kept glaring for a few seconds, then he pushed three fingers in at once.

"Gah fuck, not so hard dobe!"

"That's what you get for keeping secrets bastard! I'm totally going rough on you!"

Naruto pushed his fingers in and out, searching for his prostate and sadistically enjoying his squirming. When he found it, the most amazing thing happened. A shudder went through Sasuke's body, and a loud moan slipped out of his mouth. And the best part? A real honest blush reddening his cheeks.

"And how often have you been doing this to yourself?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"Ugh, shut up-aaah."

Sasuke couldn't help himself, this was another of the reasons he was reluctant to bottom. He gripped the pillow tightly and rolled his head back and forth, biting the inside of his cheek and trying not to meet Naruto's fingers halfway.

"God dammit Sasuke why have you never let me fuck you before?!"

"You never asked" Sasuke gritted out, letting out a gasp when Naruto spread him painfully.

He was writhing quite embarrassingly, hair plastered to his forehead and breaths coming out in sharp pants. He had a feeling it would just get worse once they got to the main part.

"Fuck just get on with it –nnnngh- dobe" he groaned, pressing the heels of his boots against Naruto's thighs.

"Jeez I know I said rough but I know how it feels, you're not stretched enough."

"Fuuuuck" Sasuke moaned, his head slumping back against the pillow as he lifted his hips slightly so Naruto could reach better.

At this point Naruto pretty much lost the ability to speak. Sure, he'd imagined Sasuke was going to be incredibly hot underneath him, but this was so much more than he'd expected. Seeing his usually so composed best friend losing it like this was insane. His blood burned in his veins and he could hear his heartbeat thumping as if on a loudspeaker, he was forgetting to breathe and all the time Sasuke kept moving and making those noises, and in the end he just couldn't resist him anymore.

He rolled Sasuke onto his side, the pants were in the way for the missionary but he wanted to be able to see Sasuke's face. Forgetting all about condoms he smeared himself with the clear liquid, then removed the pillow from over Sasuke's head since he'd brought it with him when he turned over. He pushed Sasuke's pants a little further down, revealing more of his tense thighs, nudging them to make him fold them closer to his upper body so Naruto had better access. Leaning over the raven he kissed his cheek, then his ear.

"I'm gonna…" he started, his voice failing him and forcing him to swallow the nervous anticipation in his throat.

Sasuke nodded, releasing a shaky breath and trying to make his body relax. He closed his eyes underneath his blindfold and tried to even out his breathing; if he'd known he'd get this worked up from bottoming he would have objected to the role-playing and stuff, but-

_Shit!_ Naruto had started to enter him, and it was just so much different from fingers! Naruto paused, lips pressed to his shoulder blade and one hand sneaking around Sasuke's body to stroke him and help him relax.

"Are you okay?" Naruto breathed against his skin.

"Yes dobe I feel like a fucking princess!"

"Teme you don't have to be so prissy about it, I was just asking! You asked _me _the first time didn't you?"

Sasuke thinned his lips, not bothering to answer. He was rather impressed by Naruto now, being able to take it so easily and so often. Maybe he'd just gotten used to it.

Naruto started to lap at his shoulder, his hand working its magic and finally succeeding in relaxing Sasuke's body enough for him to slide in a little further. It felt crazy good. Nothing could compare to it! Okay maybe getting fucked by Sasuke could compare to it, but that was beside the point. He was seriously entering Sasuke, finally replacing that stick up his ass, and seeing him beneath him –and in those sexy army clothes nonetheless – was going to become a very distracting memory for an indefinite amount of time.

Going so slow was torture, but he reminded himself of how he'd felt during his own first time, and he could bet ten packs of ramen that Sasuke was tighter than him. Tch, he just always had to exaggerate didn't he? Wincing when Sasuke's hand hit his forehead he was just about to ask what the hell the bastard wanted when the hand finally found its way into his hair and brought him forwards for a kiss, Sasuke twisting his body and causing Naruto to sink in even deeper.

Both of them moaned into it, sloppily playing with each other's tongues, Naruto almost shaking with the effort of holding back now. When Naruto managed to reach his prostate Sasuke broke contact, throwing his head down again and groaning into the mattress.

"Hey teme" Naruto panted, clutching at the sheet with the hand holding him up, the other briefly pausing around Sasuke's dick, "Do you see now why I'm such a sex addict?"

Sasuke mumbled some garbled versions of curses and Naruto chuckled breathlessly, pushing the rest of the way in and sucking in a breath. It was tight, hot, and shit there was just no way he could stay still for much longer.

They were so going to start switching after this.

Going slowly he pulled out a few centimeters before pushing back in, watching Sasuke's face intently. Even though the blindfold had been pretty hot, it was just in the way now, so he reached over and pulled it off. Sasuke had his eyes squeezed shut, but the expression on his face was still enough to increase Naruto's heartbeat a notch. He started moving, picking up a slow and steady rhythm, his necklace moving with him and occasionally hitting Sasuke. Not that either of them noticed.

Sasuke's mouth was open, his breaths coming in quick, shallow pants, his knuckles clenched around sheets and pillows and whatever was within reach. Pleasure was replacing pain, especially when Naruto got more skilled at hitting that certain spot that had him almost seeing stars after particularly hard thrusts. And Naruto had picked up speed, sending bolts of pleasure up and down Sasuke's spine, his body tensing in sync with them.

It felt better than he was willing to admit, he was vaguely aware of the moans he was letting out but at this point he was beyond caring. Naruto was the one moving inside him, the one breathing heavily against his skin, and he could hear his sappy alter ego jumping around in a shimmering golden haze somewhere in his mind.

If Naruto didn't marry him after this he was going to beat him to crap.

"Haah, shit, Sasuke I'm gonna…" Naruto groaned, speeding up again and going way too fast for Sasuke's pride's liking.

"Mm, aaah" was all he could produce himself, knowing now why Naruto seemed to forget about words whenever they were approaching climax.

He felt the muscles in his ass clenching, making Naruto groan and grip Sasuke's cock a tad too hard, but he didn't mind. He just desperately wanted the release building up inside him, teasing him with words of promised bliss, his toes already tingling. And then he was coming, a gasp slipping out of his closed mouth, his body shuddering violently just like every time they had sex. He didn't have the observational skills right now, but if he'd had then he would have felt Naruto clasping his body, abandoning his dick and the sheets, clutching him harshly as he too stiffened and came with a loud groan.

When he'd calmed down and landed on earth again he noticed Naruto's arms around him, and the lack of something hard inside his ass. He sighed, unclenching his knuckles with a grimace and intertwining his fingers with Naruto's, his other hand moving so that he could rest his head on his arm.

"This is a bit weird isn't it" Naruto commented after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Well I don't mind going back to being seme" Sasuke said drily.

"That's not what I meant, I meant the spooning" Naruto answered, raising his body so he could peek over Sasuke's shoulder and catching his eyes. "And the boots" he added after another moment, wiggling his foot and hitting it against Sasuke's.

"Hn."

Naruto was quiet for a few more seconds, then he pushed Sasuke onto his back and snuggled up to him in his favorite position.

"Better?" Sasuke asked him.

"Mm much better" the blond mumbled. "But hey, admit I make a pretty good seme."

"I admit nothing."

"Bastard!"

Sasuke chuckled quietly and embraced Naruto tighter, kissing his forehead.

"But Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe you should cut down on the porn."

Naruto only smacked his face for that.

* * *

Hmm I wonder how mad Sasuke will be when he sits up and notices what Naruto left for him... heh. Anyway, as for a fourth part, if I get any inspiration it might happen, but if not, then it might not. So yeah thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! :3 (And I just love Naruto being so badass and still adorableXD)


End file.
